Run away with me
by runxawayxwithxme
Summary: It's the start of WWIII, humans against vampires, and most of the vampires are gone, there are even fewer in Bon Temps. Eric has taken Pam to Sookie's house to keep her safe from the threat of a raid from the U.S army at Fangtasia. But, soon, Eric will have to make a choice between his child Pam and his wannabe lover Sookie.


"Eric, you don't have to do this alone,'' Pam found herself saying what she told him everyday for what seem like forever. But, when one is being rushed into a car just hours before sunrise, making any vampire want to bite their nails, sometimes the brain switches to a more repetitional side. "We don't have time for this, Pam. So shut up and put your damn seat belt on.'' Her maker barked, while messing with car keys. She noticed his shaking hands. Pam had never seen him like his before...

No. She was wrong. She had seen him like this only once. When that fairy blood bag walked into their lives. Oh, how she wanted Sookie dead.

Pam shook her homicidal day dreams away. "Think human.'' she told herself. She looked over to her maker, who had pulled himself together at last and had got the damned thing to start. "Eric, darling." She always hated when she called him "darling", but it couldn't be helped. It's just the time period she's from, Eric understood. Said it was "a cute human habit." This time she wasn't trying to be cute for him. "Where are we going Eric? Please tell me." She felt herself on the edge of begging. He looked over at her as he hit the highway to Bon Temps. "Don't be mad at me, child. But, You're going into hiding." She studied his face, he was ready to fight her on this. Pam searched for the right but sharpest words from her heart. "Will you be there with me?'' "No, I have other things to do."

Something in her snaped. "Damnit Eric, why can't I be with you? I don't want to be near that dumb blonde whore, If it's safe for you, it's safe for me." Eric, like a good father, tried to hold his tongue. He knew she would be mad. He could blame her, Sookie had done them both wrong so many times. But, Eric couldn't bring himself to blame Sookie. People do crazy things for love, and so do vampires. "It's-it's not that easy, Pam. Do you realize what would happen to me if I lost you to those fucking humans?'' He saw the red outline the tears created in her eyes. He knew how much she hated to cry, even in front of him. "Don't you fucking realize what would happen to me if you leave? I-I don't fucking know anything else." Pam shut her eyes to hold back tears, but one slid down her cheek. "It's fucking world war three out there northman,'' Pam only called her maker "Northman" when she was really hurt and wanted to get her point across. "What if you're caught by the V.A.F? I'll never see you again..."

Pam, stopped in her tracks by her maker's cold, dead hand on her own. ''I hate hearing all this negative thinking from your pretty mouth.'' Eric placed her hand on car radio. "Let's make our last few minutes great. I couldn't stand to leave you on such a shitty note.'' Pam smiled. "Just try not to pick a crappy song.''

She stopped messing with turn dial when her fingers started hurting. She didn't even know the song. The radio cried out:

When the lights go out, will you take me with you?

Pam looked at Eric, with eyes of pure love. She didn't realize he had noticed her. "What is it now, Pam?'' "Nothing, well, it's this song. It's like this band wrote it about us.'' Eric laughed, pulling in to Sookie's driveway. "That's ludicrous." "Don't talk, just listen."

Intill we find our way, in the dark and out of harm.

you can run away with me, anytime you want.

With the car now in park, Eric stopped and listened along with his child. As the song ended, both unhappy vampires found themselves staring in to each other eyes. "Please don't keep me waiting for long, Northman." Pam found it hard to push out those words, but easy to draw her face closer to his. "If I do," he declared. "It's not by my will." He too, Drew closer. "I have to go let Sookie know we're here." Eric tilted Pam's head alittle to the right, to kiss her cold cheek. Pam let out a sigh.


End file.
